Back to the future Part IV
by Doc Hollywood
Summary: A take on what happened after the events of the back to the future trilogy.


Back To The Future Part IV  
  
Based on the characters created by Robert Zemeckis and Bob Gale.  
  
A date Appears.  
  
SATURDAY  
  
OCTOBER 26  
  
1905  
  
FADE IN.  
  
INT. UNTIDY WORKSHOP- DAY.  
  
As we pan across the worktop and shelves we see stacks of different books, "The complete works of Jules Vern", "Steven Hawkins: A Brief History Of Time".  
  
Photos line the wall, DOC and CLARA celebrating New Years eve 2000 in Times Square, their boys at the opening of Disneyland in the 50's and the family waving American flags on V.E day are among others.  
  
A copy of the photo of DOC and MARTY standing in front of the clock in 1885 is particularly prominent.  
  
We see DOC, his back to us, attaching some kind of contraption to his dog, EINSTEIN who is sitting on the armchair.  
  
DOC  
  
Okay Einy, if this machine works, mankind will be able for the first time in history to understand the language of animals. You should feel very privileged.  
  
Doc pulls a huge lever. Lights on the machine come on, Einstein looks nervous.  
  
DOC  
  
Ok, now Einstein, speak!  
  
Nothing happens as Einstein just sits there. Doc sighs and turns away.  
  
  
  
EINSTEIN  
  
Oh my God! I can talk!  
  
Doc spins around.  
  
DOC  
  
It works!?  
  
EINSTEIN  
  
Of course it works you fool.  
  
Doc's eyes go wide with disbelief.  
  
DOC  
  
Great Scott!  
  
EINSTEIN  
  
And while were talking I have to say that that your treatment of your youngest son, Verne is disgraceful. He shouldn't have to do any chores, he should get second helpings of dessert every day, and he should get to stay up late every night.  
  
Doc looks questioningly at Einstein and then looks behind the armchair to see VERNE crouched behind it talking into a glass.  
  
VERNE  
  
Eh, Hi Dad.  
  
DOC  
  
VERNE!  
  
His expression changes and he gives him a smile.  
  
DOC  
  
Go fetch your brother, suppers almost ready.  
  
Verne is a young boy of about 15 years with a short mop of blond hair. He makes his way out of the workshop and heads out towards the corn field.  
  
VERNE  
  
JULES! JULES! SUPPERS READY!  
  
EXT. FIELD- SUNSET.  
  
JULES is lying in a clearing in the field on a blanket with his girlfriend MARY ANN.  
  
He is in his late teens (about the same age as Marty from the previous trilogy). He has short brown hair and a masculine frame while still possessing a certain boyish charm.  
  
Mary Ann is an attractive farm girl with pig-tails.  
  
MARY ANN You ever think about the future Jules?  
  
He glances across to her.  
  
JULES Sometimes, I guess. Why'd you ask?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MARY ANN  
  
I sometimes wonder what the future holds, What life will be like a hundred years from now.  
  
  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
Oh, I guess it'll be pretty much the same as it is now.  
  
  
  
  
  
MARY ANN  
  
No way, I bet there'll be machines that'll do everything for you, that'll have information about everything there is to know, that'll allow you to talk to anyone anywhere in the world.  
  
  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
  
  
  
  
(To himself)  
  
  
  
  
  
That'll have slow connection speeds, endless pop-up banners-  
  
  
  
  
  
MARY ANN  
  
Huh?  
  
  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
I mean, like that's ever gonna happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
He rolls over to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
Whatever it's like, I'm glad I'm here and now, with you.  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiles at him.  
  
  
  
MARY ANN  
  
You know, the town festival is coming up this weekend.  
  
He looks uneasily away, fidgeting slightly.  
  
JULES  
  
Eh, yea Mary Ann, I guess it is.  
  
MARY ANN  
  
So  
  
(Beat)  
  
you want to go?  
  
Turns to her  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
I don't know, I mean my folks are gonna be there.  
  
MARY ANN  
  
That doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother you does it?  
  
She looks lovingly into his eyes, he's lost in her beauty. Their lips move closer, they are about to kiss when Verne bursts into the clearing.  
  
VERNE  
  
Jules! There you are! Come on we've gotta go, supper's ready.  
  
JULES  
  
Verne! God-damn it!  
  
Verne looks slyly at the two of them.  
  
VERNE  
  
Were you guys making out?  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
VERNE! No we weren't! No thanks to you.  
  
MARY ANN  
  
(To JULES)  
  
What does he mean, 'making out'?  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
Nothing, nothing, it's just an expression he picked up somewhere (or sometime). Look, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow ok?  
  
MARY ANN  
  
Ok.  
  
She smiles playfully at him  
  
  
  
MARY ANN  
  
Have a think about the festival.  
  
Mary Ann makes her way home and Jules turns to follow the already leaving Verne back towards the workshop.  
  
INT. KITCHEN- EVENING.  
  
Doc, CLARA and the boys are sitting around the table having supper. Verne isn't paying much attention to his meal as he is playing on a Gameboy.  
  
CLARA  
  
For goodness sake Verne. Put that thing away, I've told not to play with it at the dinner table.  
  
DOC  
  
I told you Verne, you need to make those batteries last. There'll be no more trips to the future to get extra ones.  
  
JULES  
  
He's already used up his lot Dad, he bought those ones off me.  
  
VERNE Yea, whatever you say man.  
  
Jules reaches over and snatches the Gameboy off his brother.  
  
VERNE Hey, don't be a jerk! Give it back.  
  
Jules slips it into his jacket pocket.  
  
JULES You heard mom, no playing at the dinner table.  
  
Verne sighs dejectedly.  
  
VERNE  
  
I don't know why we couldn't have got a battery charger anyway. I mean, we've got some electricity haven't we?  
  
DOC  
  
That's not the point son, I want this family to live a normal existence in the same time period, that means no more jetting off through time to stock up on futuristic luxuries, we spent the last ten years exploring the timeline.  
  
VERNE  
  
Hey Dad, I'm all for that but why do we have to 'settle down' at the turn of the 20th century? I mean the turn of the 21st century is way cooler what with all the movies and everything, I can't believe I'll never see Starwars again.  
  
DOC We have movies here Verne, what about that one playing in the picture house in town, that George Melie film, 'Le Voyage Dans la Lune'?  
  
Verne arches his eyebrow.  
  
VERNE Oh come on, it's not exactly cutting edge is it?  
  
JULES But that's just it, this is 1905, it is cutting edge.  
  
Doc looks over towards Clara and smiles.  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
Anyway, this is our home.  
  
Verne rolls his eyes.  
  
CLARA  
  
Besides Verne, this is where all your friends are.  
  
VERNE  
  
(To himself)  
  
Yea right, I had friends in the mid 21st century with Playstation 10's.  
  
CLARA  
  
What was that?  
  
  
  
VERNE  
  
Nothing.  
  
CLARA  
  
Speaking of friends, are you going to ask Mary Ann to the town festival with you Jules?  
  
Jules stares vacantly into his food.  
  
JULES  
  
I don't know, maybe.  
  
CLARA  
  
Well you should, she's a lovely girl.  
  
DOC  
  
That reminds me, I need to go into town tomorrow to pick up a couple of power outlets for the lab, I had the metal worker make some up for me.  
  
VERNE  
  
Oh Dad! Can I come?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
I thought this whole time period was too boring for you.  
  
VERNE  
  
Yea, well it's better than just hanging around at home.  
  
DOC  
  
You want to come Jules? I could use a hand carrying the outlets.  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
(Absently)  
  
Sure Dad, I'll come.  
  
EXT. TOWN OUTSKIRTS- DAY.  
  
It is morning and we see Doc and Verne riding along on a one-horse cart while Jules rides by the side on his own horse.  
  
The shot slowly moves up and behind them to reveal a sign over hanging the track, it reads: WELCOME TO HILL VALLEY.  
  
The shot passes over the sign and we see the town stretched out in front of us. It is similar to how it looked in 'Part III' but more developed, the clock-tower is now pretty much finished, the surrounding buildings look well kept and the town in general looks less like an emerging frontier town and more like a thriving civilized community and there are even a few motor cars.  
  
They dismount their horse and cart near the saloon. Doc walks over to the Black-smith's workshop as his sons follow.  
  
The black-smith is hammering on a piece of metal which he has positioned on top of an anvil.  
  
DOC Maguire.  
  
MAGUIRE stops hammering and looks up, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
MAGUIRE Hey Brown, I got those things you wanted made, out the back, I'll just go fetch them.  
  
DOC Thanks.  
  
Doc looks on as he heads off to the back of the workshop.  
  
VERNE Dad, I'm just going to have a stroll round.  
  
DOC Don't wander too far.  
  
VERNE Don't worry, I wont.  
  
Verne heads off to the other end of the town square as Maguire returns, holding the power outlets that Doc had requested him to make.  
  
He heaves them onto the counter.  
  
MAGUIRE Here you go, made exactly to the measurements you drew me. What did you say they were again?  
  
DOC Oh, they're just for a little weather experiment I've set up.  
  
MAGUIRE Weather experiment, huh?  
  
He shakes his head, a baffled expression on his face as Doc hands him his payment.  
  
MAGUIRE Whatever you say, Doc.  
  
Heading away from the workshop, Doc and Jules heave the outlets into the wagon. Doc turns to Jules.  
  
DOC  
  
I Just need to pick up a few things for your mother from the drug store, Jules.  
  
JULES Ok Dad.  
  
INT. DRUG STORE- DAY  
  
Doc and Jules enter the Drug store, a man in a long coat is being served by JACOB the owner.  
  
DOC  
  
Hi Jacob.  
  
Jacob looks over the shoulder of his customer.  
  
JACOB  
  
Hey! Dr Brown. Long time no see.  
  
Momentarily turns back to his customer.  
  
JACOB  
  
That will be $3.50 sir.  
  
The MAN hurriedly slaps down a note and makes his way quickly to the door, not looking up.  
  
Jacob picks up the note and looks at it questioningly.  
  
JACOB  
  
Hey wait a minute! What the hell kind of money is this?  
  
Not turning, the man continues to the door, Jules purposely blocks his way.  
  
DOC  
  
Let me take a look at that.  
  
The man turns around, apprehension on his face.  
  
Doc inspects the note, his gaze falling on the date: 'circa 2015'. He looks up in disbelief.  
  
DOC  
  
You're from the future!?  
  
The mans expression turns to panic and in one move he WHIPS out a futuristic looking gun and shoves Jules aside.  
  
Leveling his gun on the three of them he fumbles behind him for the door-knob.  
  
MAN  
  
J- Just stay back!  
  
The handle turns and Verne opens the door.  
  
VERNE  
  
Hey Dad, guess who I saw out-  
  
He's stopped in mid-sentence as the man grabs hold of him and holds the gun to his head.  
  
DOC  
  
Hold it! just calm down a second. No one needs to get hurt here.  
  
The man backs out the door and into the street. He points the gun at the driver of a nearby stagecoach.  
  
MAN  
  
Get out!  
  
The driver leaps from the stage and flees. The man jumps up to the driver's seat, dragging Verne with him.  
  
Doc, Jules and Jacob, now outside, look on unable to do anything.  
  
MAN  
  
(Pointing his gun back at them)  
  
Stay where you are!  
  
He whips the reigns and the stage speeds off leaving dust trails in it's wake.  
  
VERNE  
  
DAD! JULES!! HELP!!!  
  
Without hesitation Jules runs across the square and jumps on his horse, grabbing his rifle from it's holster that is strapped to its side as he kicks the stirrups and races off in hot pursuit.  
  
DOC  
  
JULES!  
  
They tear out of the town and head out towards the barren landscape.  
  
Jules levels his rifle at the man and fires but the shot ricochets off the side.  
  
The man turns around, gun in hand and fires. The shot hits the ground in front of Jules and EXPLODES in a shower of dirt.  
  
Jules's horse bucks and throws him to the floor.  
  
He looks up, his face half covered in dust as he sees them stop outside a cave up ahead, the man running inside, dragging Verne with him.  
  
Jules grabs the rifle from the floor and runs towards the entrance.  
  
All of a sudden there is a huge BLAST of air that knocks him off his feet and we see a flying car emerge from the cave.  
  
It's look is much the same as the flying cars from 'Part II' although it's design is somewhat reminiscent of the DeLorean.  
  
Jules spins round on his chest and fires off a couple of shots but the car soars into the sky and disappears leaving a trail of fire trails which instantly fade away.  
  
Panting, Jules squints up at the sky.  
  
Doc pulls up just behind him in his cart and walks up next to his son.  
  
DOC  
  
Don't worry son, we'll find him. I don't know how but we'll find him.  
  
Jules shows Doc a piece of metal that he's picked up off the floor. It is the cars' numberplate, slightly bent from one of Jule's bullets.  
  
JULES  
  
Maybe this can help.  
  
Doc's eyes widen as he holds it.  
  
DOC  
  
Perfect!  
  
INT. DOCS WORKSHOP- DAY.  
  
Doc is inspecting the numberplate under a microscope as Jules and Clara look on.  
  
DOC  
  
It's pretty scratched up but according to the date this baby rolled off the production line September 5th 2016, made by some company called  
  
He scrutinizes the scratched piece of metal closer.  
  
DOC Forely Motors, if I'm not mistaken they're situated right here in Hill Valley, or at least they will be.  
  
CLARA  
  
But how can you find out which date that man took Verne to?  
  
DOC  
  
Well  
  
Doc reaches over the surface and grabs some more scientific instruments.  
  
DOC  
  
I've been able to carbon date it to find out exactly how old this number plate is, which by my calculations is one year seven months and ten days. Now, if we add that length of time on from September 5th 2016 we come to-  
  
(Beat)  
  
March 16th 2017.  
  
JULES  
  
What, no time of day? How did you work all that out?  
  
DOC  
  
Hey, I'm just a good scientist with a damn good 21st century carbon dating kit.  
  
CLARA  
  
But how do we know he's gone back to the future? For all we know he could have gone anywhere from the Middle Ages to last week.  
  
DOC  
  
I'm afraid it's the best we can go on. At the least we might be able to find out who this guy is and what he's doing with a time vehicle.  
  
JULES  
  
So what do we do now?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
It's time to dust off the time machine.  
  
INT. DARK BARN- DAY.  
  
The huge barn doors are opened and sunlight floods in casting rays on the time train.  
  
The Jules Verne Esq. Design glinting eloquently in the mid-day sun. Doc, Jules and Clara look up at the impressive creation.  
  
DOC  
  
Let's get her ready.  
  
INT. TRAIN- DAY.  
  
Doc is setting the time date on the large panel while Jules finishes loading up the coal fire.  
  
Doc leans out the window to Clara who is standing outside.  
  
DOC  
  
Don't worry Clara, we'll find Verne and bring him back.  
  
CLARA  
  
You be careful Emmett. You bring both my boys home safely, you hear?  
  
Doc smiles and blows her a kiss.  
  
DOC  
  
Stand back.  
  
He turns to the controls.  
  
The train slowly rises into the air as the wheels bend round to there flying position and the train flies out of the barn.  
  
DOC  
  
Ok Jules, prepare yourself for temporal displacement.  
  
The train speeds up and there is a sudden SONIC BOOM as the train disappears into the sky.  
  
EXT. HILL VALLEY OUTSKIRTS- DAY.  
  
The peaceful sky is suddenly broken by three loud SONIC BOOMS as the time traveling train brakes the time barrier and SCREAMS into the shot.  
  
Something isn't right though, the train seems off balance and out of control.  
  
INT. TRAIN- DAY.  
  
Doc is frantically working at the controls as the train shakes violently.  
  
JULES  
  
What's going on!? Why's the train shaking like this!?  
  
DOC  
  
We must've ruptured one of the steam valves!  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
What!? How!?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
I don't know! According to the display we made it to 2017 but the pressure must have been too high when we-  
  
Doc is cut off in mid-sentence as a bolt SHOOTS off one of the pipes through the pressure and hits him in the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
JULES  
  
Dad!  
  
He knees down next to his father, trying to shake him out of it, as the train literally starts to fall apart.  
  
JULES  
  
Come on dad! Wake up!!  
  
He looks up seeing the ground rushing up in front of them, this is going to be bad.  
  
JULES  
  
DAD! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!!  
  
Jules grabs the Doc and braces them both for impact.  
  
EXT. TRAIN- DAY.  
  
The time machine CRASHES to the ground, spraying up grass and mud as it skids along the field, rocking uncontrollably from side to side.  
  
From behind the train we can see them heading straight towards a lake!  
  
There is an almighty SPLASH as the train hits the surface of the water and it's shear speed causes it to skid along the top for a few moments before it slows and immediately starts to sink.  
  
INT. TRAIN- DAY.  
  
Water is pouring in from everywhere as Jules uses all of his strength to pull his still unconscious father from the remains of their train.  
  
EXT. TRAIN/LAKE SURFACE- DAY.  
  
The last visible part of the train sinks beneath the surface.  
  
Moments pass, then suddenly Jules emerges from the surface, gasping for air.  
  
He heaves Doc up out of the water and swims with him to the edge of the lake.  
  
As he hoists Doc onto the shore, Jules collapses on his chest and weakly looks up seeing the huge mud trail from where they crash landed.  
  
He leans over and starts to shake Doc.  
  
JULES  
  
Dad, come on wake up.  
  
Jules checks Docs pulse and listens to his heart beat. He sighs with relief.  
  
JULES  
  
Thank God, you're still breathing.  
  
Jules wearily pulls himself to his feet and trudges weakly to the side of a nearby road.  
  
As hover-cars WHIZ by he waves his hands, trying to get their attention.  
  
Suddenly Jules collapses out of shear exhaustion and falls in a heap by the side of the road.  
  
OS we hear a car pull up and someone get out.  
  
MALE VOICE  
  
Hey Sally, gimme a hand over here, this guy looks hurt.  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
INT. DARKENED BEDROOM- DAY.  
  
Jules is lying on a bed, still drowsy and tired.  
  
JULES  
  
Mom? Mom is that you?  
  
FEMALE VOICE  
  
There, there. You've been asleep for almost an hour now.  
  
JULES  
  
I had the worst nightmare, I dreamt that Verne had been kidnapped and we traveled to the future.  
  
FEMALE VOICE  
  
Well there's no need to worry now. You're safe and sound here in good old 2017.  
  
JULES sits bolt upright in the bed.  
  
JULES  
  
2017!!?  
  
He turns to look at the girl just as she turns the bedside light on.  
  
He can't believe his eyes, she looks just like Mary Ann!  
  
JULES  
  
You're my gir ! You're my gir !  
  
GIRL  
  
My name's Kate  
  
JULES  
  
Yea, but you look so, so  
  
(Beat)  
  
Actually you look great.  
  
KATE  
  
Thankyou, what's your name?  
  
JULES  
  
My name? It's Jules.  
  
She slowly gets up and sits next to him on the bed.  
  
KATE  
  
That's a nice name, my great great grandfather's name was Jules.  
  
Jules turns his head, looking around the room.  
  
JULES  
  
What a coincidence.  
  
KATE  
  
Yea, named after the famous writer Jules Verne.  
  
Suddenly he turns back to her, face to face.  
  
JULES  
  
Wait a minute! What did you say your name was?  
  
KATE  
  
Kate. Kate Brown.  
  
Jules looks away.  
  
JULES  
  
(Under his breath)  
  
Great Scott!  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM- DAY.  
  
Jules comes down the stairs with Kate, still confused and unsure of what's going on. A woman looking in her late forties greets him at the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face.  
  
WOMAN  
  
Hi, I'm Kate's mother, Sally. Are you feeling better now?  
  
JULES Eh, great thanks.  
  
KATE  
  
Mom, I think Jules is still pretty shaken up, I think he should stay the night.  
  
JULES  
  
Eh, that's really not necessary.  
  
Sally  
  
Oh, well come on through Jules, we're just about to have dinner.  
  
Kate takes up a seat opposite Jules as a burly looking man enters the room and joins them at the table.  
  
SALLY This is my husband Elmer, he's the one who spotted you at the side of the road.  
  
ELMER What the hell were you doing lying in the road kid? You almost gave me a heart attack, I thought I was gonna run you over.  
  
SALLY Oh Elmer, leave him alone.  
  
JULES Thanks for  
  
(Beat)  
  
Not running me over.  
  
As they begin to eat, Jules looks uncomfortable as he notices Kate making eyes at him.  
  
SALLY You know Jules, you look so familiar. Do I know your mother?  
  
Jules glances up at Kate.  
  
JULES Definitely not.  
  
SALLY Oh.  
  
As Jules looks up again he sees Kate give him a seductive wink.  
  
Jules instantly clambers out of his seat and backs away from the table.  
  
JULES Eh, I gotta go, you've all been great, you're all great people I'll see you all later.  
  
(Under his breath)  
  
If I live to be 140.  
  
He hurriedly exits, slamming the door behind him.  
  
SALLY He's a very strange boy.  
  
ELMER He's an idiot, probably comes from a family of idiots. I'll tell you something, if we were ever related to someone like that I'd move us all to another country.  
  
EXT. FIELD- DAY.  
  
Jules gets back to the field where he left Doc only to find him still unconscious and surrounded by two female police officers with their car nearby.  
  
Jules creeps closer and hides behind some bushes.  
  
OFFICER #1 There's no match on his thumbprint.  
  
OFFICER #2 Great, another goddamn drunk wino.  
  
OFFICER #1 Well, I guess we'd better take him down the station.  
  
Jules looks on in despair as they load Doc into the Police car and get in.  
  
Coming out from behind the bushes he looks up as they fly off.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION- DAY.  
  
Doc, now conscious is being led through the police station, handcuffed behind his back.  
  
DOC Look, you don't understand! You've gotta let me go! My sons are out there, I need to get my train back!  
  
OFFICER #1 Sure pops, don't worry we'll keep a look out for your train.  
  
HALLWAY  
  
Doc is led over to an empty cell and shoved inside.  
  
As the door slams shut he reaches over and grabs the bars.  
  
DOC Please! You've no idea what consequences this might have on the space time continuum!  
  
As the officers walk back down the hallway they shake their heads in disbelief at this crazy old guy.  
  
OFFICER #1 Jesus, what a nut.  
  
INT. CELL- DAY.  
  
Doc slumps onto the bunk and looks up at the tiny, barred window. He shuts his eyes and puts his head in his hands.  
  
JULES (OS) Pssst! Dad! You in there?  
  
Doc clambers off the bunk and climbs up to the window, coming face to face with Jules on the outside.  
  
DOC Jules! Thank god you're all right!  
  
JULES How am I gonna get you out of here?  
  
VOICE (OS) Hey! Get down from there!  
  
Jules jumps back from the wall, crashing against some garbage bins and spilling the contents as Doc spins round to see a guard at his cell door looking in menacingly.  
  
Jules glances down at a string of burnt-out firecrackers that have fallen out of one of the bins.  
  
DOC Oh sorry, I- I thought I saw something outside.  
  
The guard gives a disgruntled snort and moves on.  
  
Once the Doc is sure he's gone he creeps back up to the window.  
  
DOC Jules. Jules! Damn it where is that kid?  
  
INT. POLICE STATION- DAY.  
  
The door is flung open as Jules makes a dramatic entrance. In his hand he is holding Verne's Gameboy which he has opened up and extended a long wire from it into the inside of his jacket where he has tied the firecrackers.  
  
JULES OK! EVERYONE FREEZE OR I'LL BLOW THE BUILDING SKY HIGH!  
  
People turn their heads to look at this crazy nut that has just burst in.  
  
JULES Hey! I ain't kidding here!  
  
One officer cautiously approaches him.  
  
JULES Don't tempt me man!  
  
He waves the Gameboy in a threatening manner, his thumb poised on the 'trigger'.  
  
JULES I'll do it! I'm crazy enough to do it!  
  
OFFICER L- Look buddy, there's no need for this.  
  
Jules points to a female officer standing behind the reception desk.  
  
JULES You! Go get the cell keys.  
  
The Officer does as she's told and Jules motions for her to go down the hallway to the cells.  
  
JULES Go on down there! Unlock the old guy with the white frizzy hair!  
  
She hurries off down the corridor.  
  
Jules stands there, His hand still poised on the small device, moist with sweat.  
  
He gives a nervous glance around the room.  
  
We hear footsteps and see Doc emerge from the hallway with the officer behind him.  
  
DOC Jules!  
  
His expression changes as he sees what Jules is doing.  
  
DOC What the hell are you doing!?  
  
Jules rolls his eyes.  
  
JULES Hey gimme a break dad! I had to come up with something fast.  
  
DOC Oh, and you thought taking the entire police station hostage was the best way to go?  
  
JULES I got you out, didn't I?  
  
DOC That's not the point, you know we shouldn't interfere in different time periods.  
  
Jules moves his arms in an exasperated manner but unwittingly removes the wire the firecrackers, letting it hang loosely at his side.  
  
JULES Jesus Christ dad! Loosen up a bit! You needed to get out of the cell and I got you out.  
  
He suddenly freezes and looks down at the hanging wire, his arms still raised as he realizes that he's just given himself away.  
  
He looks around as everyone else looks at him.  
  
JULES Oh shit. Eh, dad?  
  
Doc looks at him.  
  
JULES RUN!!!  
  
EXT. POLICE STATION- DAY.  
  
Doc and Jules come TEARING out of the station and run down the street as they are chased by a dozen officers.  
  
RACING down the street they round a corner and duck into a side ally.  
  
Across the other side of it they spot a dumpster and immediately dive into it as the cops run past, oblivious to their hiding place.  
  
INT. DUMPSTER- DAY.  
  
Doc and Jules crouch there, cramped in the dark, dank junk pile.  
  
DOC I think we've lost them.  
  
JULES Good, then can we get out? I think I'm crouching in something nasty.  
  
EXT. HUGE CORPORATE BUILDING- DAY.  
  
Doc and Jules get out of a Cab; Doc hands the Cabby some scruffy notes, which he takes, a little jaded.  
  
As the Cab flies off the two of them stand and look up at the building.  
  
On it is a large emblem, which reads 'Forely Motors'  
  
They enter the building through the large front doors.  
  
INT. FOYER- DAY  
  
As they approach the reception desk the RECEPTIONIST looks up, regarding their tatty appearance with disgust.  
  
RECEPTIONIST  
  
Can I help you?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
Yes, I'd like to know about this company, I'm thinking of buying some stock and I was wondering-  
  
She rolls her eyes and picks up a brochure, thrusting it at the Doc.  
  
RECEPTIONIST  
  
(Smiling falsely)  
  
This will tell you everything you need to know about 'Forely Motors' sir, have a nice day.  
  
Doc turns away from the desk.  
  
JULES  
  
Dad, what are we doing here?  
  
DOC  
  
According to the number-plate, the time machine that flew off with Verne was made right here.  
  
JULES  
  
How'd we know that whoever it was didn't simply just build a time machine into one of these guy's cars?  
  
Doc goes back over to the Receptionist.  
  
DOC  
  
I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge.  
  
RECEPTIONIST  
  
I'm sorry sir but Mr. Kramer, the company President is in an important meeting and no one can see him without an appointment.  
  
DOC  
  
Never the less I would like to speak with someone in charge.  
  
RECEPTIONIST  
  
Sir, I'm sorry but I can't help you.  
  
Doc looks at her and sees he is not going to get anywhere. He turns to Jules.  
  
DOC  
  
Come on, lets' go.  
  
INT. BOARDROOM- DAY.  
  
We see a CCTV monitor which shows Doc and Jules exiting the foyer.  
  
The boardroom is filled with suited businessmen sitting round a large table.  
  
The CCTV screen is built into the table at the head where the chairman is sat.  
  
We see a finger reach over and press a button on the panel.  
  
KRAMER (O.S)  
  
Miss Russell?  
  
RECEPTIONIST (V.O)  
  
Yes Mr. Kramer?  
  
  
  
KRAMER  
  
Who was that in the foyer just now?  
  
MISS RUSSELL (V.O) I don't know sir, they didn't leave a name. Do you want me to call them back?  
  
KRAMER  
  
No, that's alright, carry on.  
  
The finger lifts off the button. One of the suits nods towards the screen.  
  
SUIT  
  
Something wrong?  
  
  
  
KRAMER  
  
No, no. everything's fine.  
  
EXT. HILL VALLEY SQUARE- DAY.  
  
Doc and Jules are exiting a charity clothes shop, they are now dressed in futuristic clothes.  
  
Jules fidgets with the garments, he is clearly not satisfied with them.  
  
JULES  
  
Couldn't I have gotten something a little more stylish  
  
(Beat)  
  
and less itchy?  
  
DOC  
  
Sorry Jules, but all our futuristic clothes were in the train and most of my money was ruined.  
  
They start walking down the street passing various shops and stores, including the Café 80's.  
  
JULES  
  
So, you got any idea what's going on? I mean, do you think that some guy at that company discovered time-travel, just like you did?  
  
DOC  
  
I don't think so, it's weird but when I saw the time machine that flew off with Verne I noticed that it's style was familiar. Its design reminded me of the DeLorean.  
  
JULES  
  
You think someone's ripped off your original design?  
  
DOC  
  
Impossible, The only people that have ever been in possession of the DeLorean are myself, Marty and  
  
(Beat)  
  
of course!  
  
Suddenly turns to face Jules.  
  
DOC  
  
Biff!  
  
EXT. RETIREMENT HOME- DAY.  
  
Doc and Jules walk up to the door of the building, passing a sign, which reads 'Oak Park Retirement Home'. They stop just outside.  
  
JULES  
  
You sure this Biff guy lives here?  
  
Doc looks up at the building.  
  
DOC  
  
This is the address the digital phonebook gave. Funny, I never thought old Biff would've let anyone stick him in an old folks home.  
  
INT. TV ROOM.  
  
A NURSE shows Doc and Jules into the room.  
  
There are old folks playing virtual checkers and cards and some watching reruns of 'Jerry Springer' on the TV.  
  
The Nurse points out BIFF near the back by himself reading a newspaper.  
  
The two walk over to him.  
  
DOC  
  
Hi Tannen, long time no see.  
  
The old man glances up and then turns his attention back to his newspaper, letting out a little chuckle.  
  
BIFF  
  
Well well, the infamous Doc Brown, I'd always wondered whether you'd turn up in my life again  
  
He glances at Jules.  
  
BIFF  
  
And you've even brought along that punk Marty McFly.  
  
DOC  
  
This is my son, Jules.  
  
He takes another look.  
  
BIFF  
  
Oh, my eye sight ain't what it used to be. So where the hell did you find the time to start a family?  
  
He coughs and looks up, smiling to himself.  
  
BIFF  
  
Oh right, don't tell me, you made time.  
  
DOC  
  
Sorry to burst your bubble Biff but this isn't a social call.  
  
BIFF  
  
Oh what a shame, I thought we could catch up on old times.  
  
He nods in the direction of the other old folks watching the TV in a zombie like state.  
  
BIFF  
  
It's either that or joining up with the butt-heads over there watching endless talk show reruns.  
  
Doc takes up a seat next to Biff.  
  
DOC  
  
What do you know about Forely Motors?  
  
Biff stops reading his paper.  
  
DOC  
  
You've done something Biff, and we need to know what.  
  
He looks at Doc then at Jules.  
  
BIFF  
  
Ok, you might as well know.  
  
JULES  
  
Know what?  
  
Biff sighs.  
  
EXT. MCFLY HOME- DAY- FLASHBACK  
  
The original DeLorean takes off as Biff comes out of the house with his new matchbooks, ala the beginning of 'Part II'.  
  
BIFF (VOICEOVER)  
  
It's 1985, I come out of the McFly home and what do I see? A DeLorean rise into the air and blast off into the sky!  
  
INT. TV ROOM- PRESENT DAY  
  
DOC You witnessed that!?  
  
BIFF That's right, damn near freaked me out, I can tell you.  
  
JULES I don't get it, what does this have to do with anything?  
  
INT. DOC'S 1985 WORKSHOP- DAY- FLASHBACK  
  
The interior of the workshop is dimly lit and quiet when suddenly the door is broken open as Biff enters, holding a crowbar.  
  
BIFF (VOICEOVER) Well, having just seen a flying DeLorean I wanted to know what the hell was going on so I broke into Doc Brown's workshop.  
  
INT. TV ROOM- PRESENT DAY  
  
DOC What!?  
  
INT. DOC'S 1985 WORKSHOP- FLASHBACK  
  
Biff breaks the padlock on a large chest and opens it up to find it is filled with blueprints, documents and schematics.  
  
BIFF And after looking around I finally come across these plans for a flying car.  
  
INT. TV ROOM  
  
DOC But they weren't plans for a flying car; they were plans for a time machine!  
  
BIFF I know that now! I found that out two years ago.  
  
JULES So what did you do?  
  
BIFF Well, plans for a flying car, which I thought they were, would be worth a fair bit to someone in the automobile industry and I figured that they would be willing to pay me for it.  
  
DOC My God, you sold my time machine plans to Forely Motors!?  
  
BIFF Sold? Ha! That's a good one, when I first showed them the plans they laughed in my face.  
  
JULES So they didn't take them?  
  
BIFF Oh, they took them alright, they just kicked me out onto the street once they got their hands on them.  
  
Jules gives a little smile.  
  
JULES Guess what goes around comes around, huh?  
  
A look of horror comes over Docs face.  
  
DOC Great Scott! With the complete schematics of the DeLorean they could mass-produce time machines!  
  
JULES Jesus! Do you think that's what's happened?  
  
DOC No, at least not yet. We've both been this far into the future before and have heard nothing of that happening.  
  
JULES At least that's good news.  
  
DOC It took me over twenty years to complete my DeLorean time machine, so you can imagine how long it would take when you don't even know what you're building. The problem is that after seeing the time machine that flew off with Verne we now know that they've successfully built at least one working time vehicle, if they're planning to mass produce them then it can only be a matter of time.  
  
Doc turns back to Biff.  
  
DOC  
  
I can't believe this Biff, I thought you were selfish and ignorant but what you have done may lead to the unraveling of the very fabric of the space time continuum!  
  
BIFF  
  
So sue me, Butt-head.  
  
Doc  
  
(To Jules but still looking at Biff)  
  
Come on Jules, we've gotta rescue Verne and sort this whole damn mess out.  
  
Biff continues to read his paper as Doc and Jules leave.  
  
INT. BOARDROOM- NIGHT.  
  
The room is empty apart from a SCIENTIST and a MAN dressed in a business suit who is looking out of the window with his back to the camera.  
  
KRAMER  
  
How long till our product can go on sale?  
  
  
  
SCIENTIST  
  
The time machine is ready to go into showrooms right away sir. It has just been perfected for the mass market.  
  
KRAMER  
  
Perfect, then what is the delay?  
  
  
  
SCIENTIST  
  
Sir, it's this Flux Capacitor machine.  
  
Kramer turns around, showing his face for the first time.  
  
KRAMER  
  
What about it?  
  
  
  
SCIENTIST  
  
Well, we've been able to copy it, make it and use it, but we still have no idea exactly what it is or how it works.  
  
KRAMER  
  
Listen here, I don't give a rats ass how it works just as long as we can sell it, understand?  
  
SCIENTIST  
  
I know, but it's just that I don't think we are utilizing the full potential of this device.  
  
KRAMER  
  
Correct me if I'm wrong but don't I employ you to find out what it's full potential is?  
  
The Scientist shuffles uneasily in his seat.  
  
SCIENTIST  
  
Yes sir, I- I'll step up our research.  
  
KRAMER  
  
You do that.  
  
EXT. COMPANY BUILDING- NIGHT.  
  
Doc and Jules are breaking into the building through one of the ground floor windows.  
  
JULES  
  
Dad, you do know this is breaking and entering, don't you?  
  
DOC  
  
Actually in the future it's called 'Invasion with an intent of breaking'.  
  
JULES  
  
What?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
Never mind, just give me a leg up.  
  
They both climb in and find themselves in the back end of the foyer.  
  
JULES  
  
So, what now?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
Now we find Verne.  
  
INT. RESEACH LAB.  
  
Verne is sitting on a chair, tied up with gaffer tape over his mouth.  
  
The man who kidnapped him is standing guard.  
  
Kramer and the Scientist enter the room and walk over to them. Kramer notices Verne.  
  
KRAMER  
  
(Pointing to Verne)  
  
Lynch! what the hell is this?  
  
  
  
LYNCH  
  
This is the kid I told you about sir, I had to grab him when they figured me out.  
  
KRAMER  
  
Figured you out!? You were in 1905 for Gods sake! They were a bunch of Goddamn hillbilly cowboys!  
  
LYNCH  
  
I know it sounds crazy boss, but the guy said "you're from the future" don't ask me how but this guy knew!  
  
KRAMER  
  
Knew! How the hell could he have known?  
  
  
  
SCIENTIST  
  
Maybe sonny here knows something.  
  
Lynch reaches over and TEARS off the gaffer tape, Verne winches in pain.  
  
KRAMER  
  
What's your name kid?  
  
  
  
VERNE  
  
Verne Brown.  
  
KRAMER  
  
Well Verne Brown I would like to know how that man in the drug store managed to identify my assistant here as a 'time traveler'.  
  
Verne looks Kramer right in the eye.  
  
VERNE  
  
That man was my dad, Dr. Emmett L. Brown and he invented time travel.  
  
KRAMER  
  
Oh he did, did he? How?  
  
  
  
VERNE  
  
He told me all about it, he was hanging a clock and he slipped and banged his head. When he came around he had a vision of the Flux Capacitor.  
  
LYNCH  
  
Flux Capacitor?  
  
  
  
SCIENTIST  
  
Flashing tube thing.  
  
LYNCH  
  
Oh.  
  
Unseen by them, Doc and Jules sneak in through the open door and hide behind some equipment.  
  
They listen intently.  
  
Kramer leans in closer to Verne.  
  
KRAMER  
  
Where does he live?  
  
VERNE  
  
He lived at 1640 Riverside Drive but he doesn't even live there anymore.  
  
KRAMER  
  
When did he build the flux capacitor?  
  
Verne looks around anxiously.  
  
Kramer motions to Lynch to get out his gun, which he does, tapping it threateningly against his thigh.  
  
Verne signs in defeat.  
  
VERNE  
  
July 1962. But he didn't actually make a time machine till years later so there's no reason for you to do anything-  
  
Kramer pulls the Scientist aside for a moment.  
  
KRAMER  
  
If this crackpot, Dr. Brown really did invent time travel then he'll hold the secrets behind the Flux Capacitor.  
  
The Scientist nods in agreement. Kramer turns back to Lynch.  
  
KRAMER  
  
I want you to go to August 1st 1962, one month after this guy made the thing. Go to his house and get every document, diagram and piece of information you can find. And don't forget the actual Flux Capacitor itself. Once you're done, torch the place.  
  
LYNCH  
  
What about the kid?  
  
  
  
KRAMER  
  
Take him with you and make sure he burns along with the house.  
  
Doc jumps out from his hiding place.  
  
DOC  
  
No!  
  
Lynch raises his laser gun in one swift movement and lets fly a burst of energy bolts, which just miss Doc by inches hitting a computer station causing it to explode.  
  
Jules grabs Doc and they dive through a side door as Lynch continues to BLAST.  
  
They SLAM the door shut behind them.  
  
Kramer removes his hands from his ears.  
  
KRAMER  
  
Next time you're going to use that thing, do me a favor, WARN ME!  
  
INT. STORAGE ROOM.  
  
Doc and Jules sit in the darkness with their backs to the door.  
  
JULES  
  
(Whispering)  
  
Is there a light switch?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
Lights on!  
  
The lights flicker on and we see their expressions change to amazement as they see the contents of the room.  
  
Sitting in the center of the room, surrounded by various crates is a DeLorean Time machine.  
  
It is different from the original one, while the first one had a very 'home-made' look to it this one is the complete opposite oozing craftsmanship and sleekness.  
  
It is sliver like the old one and has many of the same features including the old DeLorean 'DMC' logo, but it seems more rounded and stream lined.  
  
DOC  
  
Great Scott!  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
Where did they get it from?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
It must be one of the very first prototype copies that they made, it looks like it's been in storage here for a while.  
  
INT. RESEACH LAB.  
  
Two armed guards run into the room.  
  
KRAMER  
  
It's about time!  
  
Kramer turns to Lynch.  
  
KRAMER  
  
What are you still doing here? Get going now!  
  
Lynch hurries out of the lab, pulling along Verne as he goes.  
  
Kramer turns back to the armed guards.  
  
KRAMER  
  
And you two! Get the guys who ran into that room, NOW!  
  
They run up to the door and are about to open it when the entire wall BLOWS OUT as the DeLorean BURSTS through in a shower of debris, sending the guards flying.  
  
Kramer dives for cover as the car hovers uneasily in the room before SMASHING it's way out of the large glass window leading to the outside.  
  
INT. DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
JULES  
  
I thought you said this thing was a piece of cake to fly!  
  
DOC  
  
I'm just a bit rusty, it's been over a decade since I've been behind the wheel.  
  
Doc frantically turns on the time-circuits and types in the time coordinates- August 1st 1962.  
  
Through the windshield they spot the time machine they saw at the beginning, emerging from another part of the building.  
  
JULES  
  
There they are! Follow them!  
  
EXT. DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
The DeLorean SWOOPS down and gives chase as the other car banks right, narrowly avoiding some trees.  
  
Both cars ZOOM down across a busy street, weaving in between the traffic as the bad guy desperately tries to shake off his pursuers.  
  
Gaining altitude they HURTLE in and out of buildings, the DeLorean accidentally clipping one of the walls and looping over the top of the other car, narrowly avoiding collision.  
  
All of a sudden they both find themselves ZOOMING straight towards the clock tower, the baddie JERKS his car to the left, sending it into a barrel roll as it SCRAPES past the side of it.  
  
Doc and Jules have even less time to maneuver and instinctively pull into a steep climb up the face of the building finally emerging over the top.  
  
INT. DELOREAN.  
  
JULES  
  
Jesus! That was close!  
  
EXT. DELOREAN.  
  
Leveling out, the DeLorean flies back onto the bad guy's tail as they head towards the outskirts of town.  
  
Soon they get to the River Road tunnel where Marty and Biff tussled over the Almanac in 'Part II'.  
  
We see them both SWOOP into it and moments later we see a tremendous blowout of light SHOOT out of the tunnel entrance.  
  
CUT TO- OTHER END OF TUNNEL.  
  
We hear what sounds like six SONIC BOOMS and both cars TEAR out of the tunnel in a BLAZE of SPARKS and ENERGY.  
  
The first car gains altitude, soaring back over the tunnel as the DeLorean matches it's movements.  
  
As they head back the way they came we notice that they are no longer in 2017 as the scenery has changed, looking more like it did in 1955.  
  
The DeLorean finally gets close enough to bump the other cars' back bumper but as they do so it causes the DeLorean to momentarily lose control, sending it veering off course.  
  
As the bad guy SWOOPS up to right itself the DeLorean carriers WILDLY into the 'Lyon Estate' sign that Marty originally hide the time machine behind.  
  
The sign is SMASHED into kindling as the car careers into the now completed Lyon Estate housing development.  
  
It changes out of hover mode as it hits the tarmac violently and SKIDS to 90-degree halt.  
  
INT. DELOREAN  
  
Doc is frantically trying to restart the car but to no avail.  
  
DOC  
  
Damn it!  
  
Jules looks out the window as he sees the bad guy fly off into the night's sky.  
  
INT. DOCS 1962 HOME- NIGHT.  
  
We see the familiar sight of Docs old mansion and as we pan around we can see, among other things, the flyer from 'Part I' now framed and hanging on the wall, a nice, little souvenir.  
  
We see the 1962 DOC fiddling with some kind of gadget at a work surface, his dog, Copernicus, is lying on an armchair nearby.  
  
Suddenly Copernicus sits up and starts to whine, Doc looks over.  
  
DOC  
  
What is it Copernicus?  
  
Suddenly the door is kicked in and Lynch charges in followed by another THUG dragging along Verne.  
  
VERNE  
  
Dad!  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
W- What's the meaning of this?  
  
The Thug pushes Verne onto a chair and starts to tie him up while Lynch goes straight to another worktop, covered in papers and diagrams and sitting on top of them is the original Flux Capacitor.  
  
Still in a state of shock, Doc grabs his pistol out of a draw and FIRES off two shots at Lynch before the camber runs empty.  
  
Lynch looks up, slightly confused that both shots missed him, and draws his laser gun.  
  
Petrified, Doc backs away as he approaches him.  
  
DOC  
  
No, please don't shoot!  
  
Lynch WHACKS Doc over the back of the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
He returns to the Flux Capacitor as the Thug drags Doc over to another chair which he puts back to back with the one Verne is tied to, and proceeds to tie the Doc up.  
  
VERNE  
  
Dad! DAD! Wake up!  
  
  
  
LYNCH  
  
I've got what we're looking for.  
  
He scoops up all the Documents and Flux Capacitor.  
  
LYNCH  
  
Torch the place.  
  
EXT. BROWN MANSION- NIGHT.  
  
The DeLorean comes to a rest in front of the mansion which is now ABLAZE, smoke POURING from the windows.  
  
Doc and Jules quickly exit their vehicle just in time to see the bad guys exiting the house, Doc notices the Flux Capacitor under Lynch's arm as the thugs run to their car.  
  
DOC  
  
The Flux Capacitor!  
  
The bad guys get in their car and blast off into the night.  
  
JULES  
  
Quick! There might still be time!  
  
INT. BROWN MANSION- NIGHT.  
  
The door is kicked in as Doc and Jules CHARGE in, wincing as they are hit by the heat.  
  
Both Verne and the 1962 Doc are out cold and Jules races over to untie them while Doc grabs a fire extinguisher and tries to put out the intense blaze, but to no avail.  
  
Finally Jules manages to untie their bonds.  
  
JULES  
  
Dad! Come on! Let's get them out of here!  
  
Doc discards the extinguisher and lifts the unconscious Verne over his shoulder as Jules drags out the 1962 Doc.  
  
As they pass the fireplace Doc grabs his portraits of famous scientists, determined that they won't perish in the blaze.  
  
EXT. BROWN MANSION- NIGHT.  
  
They get to a safe distance from the house as Verne starts to come round.  
  
VERNE  
  
(dazedly)  
  
W-What happened?  
  
  
  
JULES  
  
Don't worry pal, you're safe now.  
  
They look at the once beautiful mansion as it burns to the ground.  
  
DOC  
  
It's funny but, all these years I was convinced that one of my experiments had gone wrong and caused the fire.  
  
Jules lays his hand on his father on the shoulder.  
  
JULES  
  
I'm sorry Dad.  
  
Doc takes one last look at his old home and then turns to the DeLorean. Verne gets up off the grass.  
  
VERNE  
  
Dad, wait! What about him, eh- I mean you?  
  
He points to the still unconscious 1962 Doc lying there.  
  
DOC  
  
Don't worry, he'll be fine. I've had the headache to prove it.  
  
They open the gull wing doors of the DeLorean as Doc lifts the lid off a nearby garbage can and begins to load up the Mr. Fusion generator.  
  
They get into the DeLorean when suddenly a look of horror comes over Jules's face.  
  
INT. DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
JULES  
  
Dad! If they took your Flux Capacitor how could you have built the original DeLorean!? This'll cause a paradox  
  
(Beat)  
  
Won't it?  
  
DOC  
  
Don't worry son, I built a second one. I always thought the original model was destroyed in the fire, that one event set my research back by seven years.  
  
JULES  
  
So- everything's cool?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
Not until we stop Forely Motors.  
  
VERNE  
  
So what's the move dad?  
  
DOC  
  
First we've gotta get back to the future.  
  
EXT. DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
The car reverts to hover mode and SHOOTS off into the sky.  
  
There is a large FLASH of light as the car disappears through time.  
  
EXT. SKYWAY- NIGHT.  
  
Three loud SONIC BOOMS signify the DeLoreans presence as it SWOOPS down and joins the traffic flow in the sky.  
  
INT.DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
JULES  
  
How are we gonna stop these guys dad?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
We need to destroy all the data that they've got on time travel and all of their time machines. If we do this then they will be unable to mass-produce any.  
  
VERNE  
  
Destroy it all? How?  
  
  
  
DOC  
  
We're gonna have to blow up their entire factory and offices.  
  
JULES  
  
Whoa whoa whoa! Blow it all up!? Why don't we just go back to 1985 and intercept the DeLorean plans before Biff steals them?  
  
DOC I'm afraid that isn't an option, you see if we do that then it'll mean Forely Motors would never make any time machines. That would mean this time machine that we're sitting in right now would have never been made and would be erased from existence, leaving us stranded in 1985, or worse, causing a major paradox.  
  
JULES Oh.  
  
(Beat)  
  
So how do we go about blowing up their factory and offices?  
  
DOC  
  
I've got a plan, but we need to make a short stop off first.  
  
EXT. DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
The DeLorean makes a U-turn and SPEEDS back in the direction they came from.  
  
INT. DOCS OLD WORKSHOP- NIGHT.  
  
The windows are boarded up but cracks of light from the outside street lamps break through the gaps.  
  
We hear the sound of unlocking and the front door opens as Doc and the boys enter.  
  
Doc flicks on the light and we see the whole workshop, looking almost identical to how it looked at the start of 'Part I'.  
  
DOC Amazing, with the exception of Biff, this place hasn't been touched in all these years.  
  
JULES You would have thought they'd have torn it down or something, I mean you haven't been here in about 18 years or so.  
  
DOC 30 years, 5 months and 14 days to be exact, for everyone here that is. I guess the town committee weren't all that concerned with a tiny little workshop owned by a crazy old man.  
  
Verne walks over to Docs old 'automatic dog-food dispenser' and touches the mechanical arm.  
  
The arm suddenly reaches up and waves around madly. Verne jumps back in shock.  
  
VERNE Whoa!  
  
JULES Verne! Leave it alone before you break it.  
  
DOC At least that still works  
  
(Beat)  
  
Sort of.  
  
VERNE Dad, what are we doing here?  
  
DOC Explosives. In 1980 I came into possession of some C4 for one of my experiments but never used it. It should be around here somewhere.  
  
JULES Somewhere? You mean you just left C4 plastic explosives lying around?  
  
DOC Try over in that cupboard.  
  
Jules goes over to the cupboard and opens it. Inside is a large crate packed with explosives.  
  
JULES Jesus! There must be enough in here to level a building!  
  
DOC Well that's exactly what we need. Come on, lets get going.  
  
Jules picks up the crate and winces at the weight of it.  
  
JULES Man, this is heavy.  
  
Doc turns around and looks questioningly at Jules.  
  
DOC What did you say?  
  
JULES What? This crate, it's heavy.  
  
DOC Oh, right.  
  
They leave the workshop, heading back outside to the DeLorean.  
  
EXT. COMPANY BUILDING- NIGHT.  
  
A guard is now patrolling the perimeter of the building.  
  
He stands at the corner and behind him we see Docs hand raise up holding a sleep inducer.  
  
The gadget makes a whirring sound and the guard SLUMPS to the ground.  
  
Coming round the side, Doc then proceeds to slide the window open.  
  
DOC Come on, climb in.  
  
JULES This is starting to become a recurring theme.  
  
Doc rolls his eyes as Jules follows his brother into the building with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Once Doc gets inside he reaches over to the fire alarm and pulls it.  
  
A shrill siren fills the air as both the boys look at him he disbelief.  
  
JULES What are you doing!?  
  
DOC Clearing out all the workers. I have no intention of killing anyone tonight Jules.  
  
Jules nods in agreement as they continue inside.  
  
INT. LAB- NIGHT.  
  
Jules sticks some C4 under one of the computer console tables and throws the rest to Doc.  
  
JULES This is the last of it.  
  
DOC It's ok, I think we've planted enough. This entire complex is wired to blow.  
  
Suddenly Verne notices something in a glass cabinet and goes over to it.  
  
He suddenly realizes what it is: A Flux capacitor. But it is different to all the others, it has a time display on it and some kind of laser.  
  
VERNE Dad! Get a load of this!  
  
Doc hurries over along with Jules.  
  
DOC Great Scott!  
  
JULES What the hell is it?  
  
At that moment Kramer sneaks up behind them, gun in hand.  
  
KRAMER Hold it right there.  
  
They spin round to face him.  
  
DOC What have you done?  
  
KRAMER You're really something Dr. Brown, a genius some might say. You have invented time travel, one of mankind's greatest dreams. We, however, have perfected it.  
  
JULES What are you talking about?  
  
He points to the device.  
  
JULES What the hell is that thing?  
  
KRAMER Through your extensive research into time travel we have been able to re-invent the time machine. We have designed a Flux Capacitor that can operate without the need for a vehicle for it to be built into. In short, by setting the time coordinates on this device we are able to open up a portal to whatever time we wish, no 88mph nonsense, no messing. Time traveling the simple way.  
  
DOC Are you mad!? There's no telling what kind of damage that will do to the space time continuum!  
  
VERNE Dad, what do you mean?  
  
DOC Travelling through time in a time machine is like threading a needle through fabric. Using this device is like tearing a hole in it!  
  
KRAMER Yea yea, and the entire universe will collapse in on itself, it's all speculation Doctor.  
  
He points his gun threateningly at them.  
  
KRAMER Now raise your hands.  
  
They do so but as Doc raises his hands Kramer sees the remote detonation control in his hand.  
  
Kramer eyes widen.  
  
Doc gives a little smile as he sees Kramer realize what they have done.  
  
DOC Your time's up Kramer.  
  
He presses the button.  
  
EXT. COMPANY BUILDING- NIGHT  
  
The exterior of the building EXPLODES in a huge ball of flames that sends rubble and smoke flying everywhere.  
  
INT. LAB- NIGHT.  
  
Kramer grabs the new Flux Capacitor and sprints out of the room as the building BLOWS UP around them, the entire room filling with flames.  
  
DOC COME ON! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!  
  
They run out of the room in the nick of time as a huge metal support COLLAPSES just behind them.  
  
They race down the corridor, the place EXPLODING around them.  
  
Finally they see the huge doors in the foyer in front of them.  
  
They dive out of the building and into the car park just as the entire building falls in on itself.  
  
As they catch their breath, Verne spots Kramer getting into his Limo.  
  
VERNE There he is!  
  
They DASH over to the DeLorean and jump in, immediately giving chase.  
  
They chase the Limo to a nearby airstrip and watch as Kramer lands and runs into a large hanger with his bodyguards.  
  
Doc lands the DeLorean and they open the door, looking out.  
  
JULES What's he doing in there?  
  
DOC I don't know.  
  
Suddenly the hanger doors open and out rolls a huge futuristic airplane.  
  
As the plane trundles straight at them Doc takes off, narrowly avoiding the giant aircraft as it taxies into position for take-off.  
  
VERNE They're taking off! What are we going to do?  
  
The door still open, Jules leans out as far as he can as the DeLorean glides over the top of the plane.  
  
DOC Jules! What in the name of Sir Isaac H Newton are you doing!  
  
JULES Just get me in closer Dad! I've got an idea!  
  
Reluctantly Doc SWOOPS in lower and Jules jumps onto the wing of the plane.  
  
As he HITS it he lands awkwardly and SLIPS, grabbing the edge of the wing just in time.  
  
DOC JULES!  
  
Jules falls off the wing and hits the runway. He gets up, wearily and runs determinedly after the plane.  
  
The plane is still only taxing which allows Jules to catch up and jump onto one of the back wheels.  
  
As the plane picks up speed, Jules CLINGS on for his life while Doc tries to keep up in the DeLorean.  
  
The plane takes off and the landing gear is raised allowing Jules to finally climb into it.  
  
INT. UNDERBELLY OF PLANE- NIGHT.  
  
In the darkness Jules creeps towards the ladder leading to the upper deck and climbs up it.  
  
INT. DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
Doc is frantically trying to keep up with the plane as it SOARS above the clouds.  
  
VERNE Can't this thing go any faster!?  
  
DOC We're going at top speed as it is, I don't know how long I can keep up with them.  
  
INT. BACK END OF PLANE- NIGHT.  
  
Jules sneaks towards the door to the front of the plane and opens it slightly.  
  
Peering through the gap he sees Kramer and his men. The Flux Capacitor is sitting on a seat barely a meter away from Jules.  
  
KRAMER  
  
(Into phone)  
  
The ENTIRE building was destroyed!? Goddamn it! That means we've lost ALL of our research!  
  
As carefully as he can, Jules crawls into the room and reaches for the Flux Capacitor.  
  
KRAMER What are you talking about!? How the hell was I supposed to know someone was going to blow it all up!?  
  
Jules almost has his hands on it.  
  
KRAMER What? Yes, I managed to rescue that from the lab. I've got it right here with me-  
  
He turns to the Flux Capacitor just in time to see Jules exit back out of the room with it, he signals his bodyguards.  
  
KRAMER Get that little son of a bitch!  
  
They BARGE through the door and confront Jules.  
  
He stands there with the Flux Capacitor clutched under his arm, trapped.  
  
The bodyguards train the guns on him as Kramer walks in.  
  
KRAMER There's nowhere to run boy. Hand it over.  
  
Jules YANKS down on a lever next to him and the back end of the plane starts to open up, causing the air pressure to change and the cabin to SHAKE violently.  
  
They all grapple desperately for something to steady themselves.  
  
Jules holds out the Flux Capacitor threateningly, the noise of the wind almost deafening.  
  
JULES YOU COME ANY CLOSER AND I'LL THROW IT OUT!  
  
KRAMER YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT SON. COME ON, JUST HAND IT OVER AND NO ONE GETS HURT!  
  
Jules looks behind him and sees the DeLorean gaining in on them.  
  
JULES NO WAY MAN!  
  
Jules motions to throw it out but just as he does so the plane JERKS violently and the Flux Capacitor flies into the air.  
  
It CRASHES into the wall and lands on the floor, the time display spinning wildly.  
  
Kramer DIVES for it but just as he grabs it the counter stops at: 2/7/1947.  
  
A blue STREAM of light EXPLODES from the device and a laser SHOOTS straight down the plane interior and out the front windshield.  
  
In front of the plane a huge portal TEARS through the sky creating a massive hole which the plane immediately flies through, unable to turn.  
  
INT. DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
DOC Great Scott!  
  
VERNE Jules is still in there Dad! We've got to follow them in!  
  
DOC Hold on!  
  
The DeLorean ZOOMS into the portal after them which closes up just as they're through.  
  
INT. PLANE- NIGHT.  
  
The whole plane is now shaking violently as the pilots desperately try to steady the aircraft.  
  
Kramer turns to his guards.  
  
KRAMER KILL HIM!  
  
The bodyguards let fly a BURST of shots at Jules as he dives for cover back down the other end of the plane.  
  
Kramer grabs a gun off one of his guards.  
  
KRAMER GIMME THAT!  
  
He runs down the corridor shooting at Jules.  
  
INT. DELOREAN  
  
VERNE Where are we?  
  
DOC According to the time display, this is July 2nd 1947!  
  
INT. PLANE  
  
Reaching the door of the cockpit Jules ducks out of Kramer's way just as he sends a TORRID of shots in his direction which BATTER the door of the cockpit.  
  
The plane suddenly starts to dive steeply and as Kramer KICKS in the door he realizes that his gunfire has just killed the pilots.  
  
As he looks on in horror Jules KNOCKS the gun out of his hand and delivers a right hook which sends Kramer SPRAWLING.  
  
Jules desperately runs to the back of the plane, the dive now so steep that he almost has to climb.  
  
He GRAPPLES past the two bodyguards who are trying to get to their feet and finally reaches the back.  
  
There, just below him is the DeLorean with one of the gull-wing doors open.  
  
DOC JULES! YOU'VE GOT TO JUMP!  
  
Jules hesitates, the wind BLASTING around him.  
  
DOC JULES! TRUST ME! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!  
  
Jules takes a flying LEAP and lands on the bonnet.  
  
He SLIPS and CLUTCHES desperately to the bottom of the door.  
  
Verne reaches his hand out.  
  
VERNE JULES! GRAB MY HAND!  
  
Jules STRETCHES up and GRABS onto his brother's hand.  
  
Verne HEAVES with all of his might as he finally pulls Jules into the car.  
  
INT. PLANE- NIGHT.  
  
Dazed, Kramer raises his head only to see the desert landscape SCREAMING towards him.  
  
His eyes WIDEN in terror-  
  
EXT. PLANE- NIGHT.  
  
The plane CRASHES to the ground in a HUGE BALL OF FLAMES and EXPLODES.  
  
We see the DeLorean SWOOP away as pieces of the plane SHOWER across the desolate landscape.  
  
INT. DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
Jules looks out the window  
  
JULES Jesus Dad! If we're in the past then how are we going to cover up all this mess!?  
  
Doc smiles as he looks at the burning wreckage in his rearview mirror.  
  
DOC Don't worry, I've got a feeling that this one's going to sort itself out.  
  
EXT. DELOREAN- NIGHT.  
  
As the car RACES across the sky we see it fly over a road sign which reads: ROSWELL NEW MEXICO.  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
EXT. HILL VALLEY TOWN SQUARE- NIGHT.  
  
We're back in 1905 and the entire Town Square is lit up as we see that the annual festival is in full swing.  
  
A band is up on stage playing out a catchy tune as Doc, Clara, Jules and Verne look on. VERNE Dad, can I have a couple of bucks to buy a beer?  
  
DOC Sure Verne.  
  
CLARA Emmett!  
  
DOC What? Oh! No Verne you're too young to drink.  
  
VERNE Ah jeez Dad! It's 1905, there's not even a law yet!  
  
Doc looks over at Clara and extends his hand.  
  
DOC Would you care to dance?  
  
CLARA I'd love to.  
  
Doc and Clara walk over to the dance floor and begin to dance.  
  
Verne looks over at Jules.  
  
VERNE Well, I guess it's just you and me old buddy  
  
(Beat)  
  
Wanna buy me a beer?  
  
Jules looks out over the other side of the square and spots Mary Ann.  
  
JULES Sorry Verne, duty calls.  
  
Verne rolls his eyes as his brother walks off.  
  
VERNE That's right, leave the youngest one by himself! I mean it's not like I might get kidnapped again or anything!  
  
(To himself)  
  
Stop talking to yourself.  
  
Jules makes his way over to Mary Ann, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
MARY ANN Oh, Hi.  
  
JULES Hi, how you doing?  
  
MARY ANN Great, yea, really good. And you?  
  
JULES Fine, I've never been better.  
  
They stand there, slightly fidgety, looking at the people dancing.  
  
MARY ANN I'm glad you decided to come. Great festival, huh?  
  
JULES Yea  
  
(Beat)  
  
Would you care to dance?  
  
MARY ANN Sure.  
  
He takes her hand then pauses and looks at her.  
  
JULES Wait, I've got a better idea.  
  
EXT. CAR PARK- NIGHT.  
  
We see a modern day looking car park as the front of the DeLorean comes into shot and stops.  
  
We hear the doors open and from behind see Jules and Mary Ann hurry across the car park and underneath a large banner which reads; "HILL VALLEY ROCK FESTIVAL 2002".  
  
INT. ROCK ARENA- NIGHT.  
  
Jules and Mary Ann enter the huge rock concert arena filled with hundreds of wild fans, waiting for the next band to come on stage.  
  
MARY ANN WHAT IS THIS PLACE?  
  
JULES DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL LOVE IT.  
  
A loud voice comes over the tanoy system.  
  
ANNOUNCER ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?  
  
CROWD YEAAAAAA!  
  
ANNOUNCER I SAID ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!?  
  
CROWD YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
ANNOUNCER THEN WOULD YOU PLEASE GO WILD FOR MARTY MCFLY AND THE PINHEADS!!!  
  
The entire arena erupts as Marty McFly, now in his 30's, makes his way onto the stage with his band.  
  
MARTY HELLOOO HILL VALLEY!  
  
The crowd goes wild.  
  
MARTY OK NOW, WE'RE GONNA START OFF WITH AN OLDIE, AND I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT.  
  
Marty swings his guitar round and begins to play 'The power of love'.  
  
After a while Mary Ann taps Jules on the arm.  
  
MARY ANN THIS IS GREAT!  
  
JULES I HAD A FEELING YOU'D LIKE IT.  
  
She turns to Jules, their lips move closer and- they kiss.  
  
FADE TO BLACK.  
  
EXT. LAKE SURFACE- NIGHT.  
  
We see the calm surface of a lake.  
  
Slowly ripples start to form and we hear the faint sound of machine gears which grow louder.  
  
Slowly we see a rising chain come into the shot as something is being raised out of the water.  
  
Finally the tip of what is being raised is visible and we see that it is the front end of the time train- with the flux capacitor on it.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
THE END 


End file.
